


You could be the one to Make me feel something

by softballfaz24



Series: Together we survive [1]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: The title is from the song "make me feel something" by Jaymes Young.
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Series: Together we survive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	You could be the one to Make me feel something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyhellboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/gifts).



> The title is from the song "make me feel something" by Jaymes Young.

It was very rare for Vampires to find their soulmates. They can roam the earth for thousands of years and still have yet to find the soulmate. But Mary was 200 years old when she found her soulmate, very young in her words. 

Mary was sitting at a bar in a small urban town. She has been nursing the same beer for the whole night. She looks around the place to see if anything could catch her eyes. There was a woman about an inch taller than Mary. She was sitting at the end of the bar looking in Mary’s direction. When Mary made Eye contact with the woman, Mary felt something awaking inside of her. She hasn’t felt like this ever. She suddenly had the urge to claim this woman and make sure that everyone knows that the woman was hers and nobody else. 

Mary got up from her seat and walked over to the younger woman. “Hey, there baby girl. My name is Mary. What brings you here on a late Friday night all by herself.” Mary sucked out her hand to the woman.

“The name is Lilith. And I just simply just looking to get away from reality for an hour or two.” Lilith shook Mary’s hand. 

“Well Lilith, may I buy you a drink then.” Lilith looked at the Vampire and nodded. Mary turns to the bar and orders two whiskeys and two shots. The bartender put the drinks in front of the two. 

Both women raised their shots “to escape reality” Mary said as she knocked back the shot.

“To find a place in the world.” Then Lilith took her shot. 

\--------------------------------------------

The two talked and drank all night long until it was closing time. The bartender told them that it was closing time.

“I have a bottle at home. Would you like to come over.” Lilith asked the Vampire. 

“Sure Baby girl. Do you want me to call us at uber.” She asks, pulling out her phone. 

“No, it's not that far a walk.” Lilith grabs Mary’s hand and leads her in the direction of the apartment. Once they walked about 10 minutes they arrived at the Hunter’s place. Mary pushes Lilith against her door, Putting her nose against her neck. 

“I know what you are.” Mary said “ANd I have a feeling that You know what I am. So did you feel the connection of us being this close or did you bring me here to kill me.” Mary drops a light kiss against Lilith’s neck.

“I brought you here because I felt the connection of finding my soulmate when I laid my eyes on you. My leagice can go fuck themselves.” She groaned as she felt Mary's sharp teeth against her neck.

“Good answer, Baby girl.” Mary reaches into Lilith's back pocket giving her ass a squeeze as she takes the keys out and unlocks the door. She uses her speed to quickly get them into the apartment. She pushes Lilith until Lilith hits the back of the dining room table. She pulls Lilith up to sit on the table to sit on. She moves in between her legs so that there is no space between the two. “Can I kiss you?” Mary whispered when their lips were inches apart. 

Lilith doesn’t answer, just kiss Mary sweet and soft. “ I am so happy I found you.” Lilith just smiles into the kiss she pulls back to see the dark look in Mary’s eyes. “Take what you want babe.”

Mary pulls her into a deep kiss wrapping her arms around Lilith's waist to pull her closer. Mary breaks the kiss and pulls back a little to calm the beast inside her that wants to claim her. She moves the pulse point and takes a deep breath as she feels the fast heartbeat under her lips. 

“Lilith there is something you should know.” Mary whispers into the hunter’s ear. “When our kind meets our soulmate, We tend to, how can I put this, be rough, and will do anything to complete the soulmate bond.” Mary drops a kiss under Lilith's ear. 

“Meaning that you will have to bite me. I mean what the worst that could happen.” She said as she took Mary’s face into her hands. 

“You will turn into a monster like me.” Tears came down on Mary’s face and she pulled back to hide because she not usually vulnerable to other people 

“Hey, You aren’t a monster.” She moves closer to wipe the tears on Mary’s face. “You are my soulmate and I don’t care what happens as long as I am with you.” Lilith pulled Mary into a sweet kiss tasting the salt from the tears that were falling down both of their faces. 

“Mary, I want to be the person who helps carry this burden you had for years. I want to spend eternity with you.” She pulled back a little so that the lips were barely touching. 

“I want that too.” Mary whispered before connecting their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think 
> 
> Part two coming soon


End file.
